


anything you can do i can do better

by weeabooty



Series: and i'm sleeping on the balcony after class [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Hot Topic, Platonic Relationships, also the raddest dad ayyyyye, basically 500+ words of cousins arguing, han being the daddest dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabooty/pseuds/weeabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Rey compete in everything. Even dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything you can do i can do better

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i hope i didn't make anyone ooc this is my first sw fic

“Ben! How’s your day been so far son?” 

“Terrible. And I told you, call me Kylo, that’s what I go by now.” Ben rested his elbow on the counter and put his chin on his hand. Why didn’t anyone understand him?

“Ah, right, sorry! Oh, I know this band,” Han said, picking up a t-shirt. “ _ My Chemistry Lovestory _ right? Aren’t they your favorite?”

“It’s  _ My Chemical Romance _ , Dad. Anyway I’m on the clock so I don’t really have time-” Ben started to say, but an accented voice cut him off.

“‘Sup loser, long time, no see.” Rey smirked from her place behind Han. Ben closed his eyes and prayed for strength.

“Rey’s out of classes for the summer, so I thought maybe you could keep her company? Leia’s busy catching up with Uncle Luke since he got here to visit and I have stuff to do today so I brought her here so she can ‘chill’ with you - that’s what the kids say, right?” Ben stared at his dad blankly. Han clapped a hand to his shoulder and grinned. “Atta boy, see you at home!” And with that, he turned around and strode out of the small dark store. 

“So, Ben…” Rey ignored the growl of “it’s  _ Kylo _ ” and pretended to innocently survey the inventory. “I see you’re still into the whole emo thing, huh?” 

“Yes, dear cousin, I’m still ‘into’ the ‘emo thing’. It’s who I am.” Ben glared at her when she decided to lean on the side of the counter he stood at, still glancing around. “Why don’t you just hang out with that friend of yours? Fred, was it?” 

“You mean Finn? Oh, he’s busy with his boyfriend. They invited me to hang out too but if I had I would’ve thrown up from all the romance in the room.” Ben made a noise of understanding. 

“So uh, what about you? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Rey asked.

“Boyfriend. His name is Hux. You?” 

“Girlfriend. Her name is Jessika Pava and she could kick your ass.” Rey sighed that last part, as if ass-kicking ability was a turn-on for her.

You know what, Ben didn’t want to think about what turns his cousin on. 

“Oh yeah? Hux is extremely smart. He’s studying law at the top of his class.” 

“Jess is a mechanic. She’s only been working at the shop five months and she has a ton of regulars who ask for her by name because she’s so good.”

“Hux can beat anyone in chess.”

“Jess mastered every level of Mario Kart.”

“Hux can sing.”

“Jess can juggle _ while singing _ .” 

“Hux is cuter.” Rey let out an outraged squawk at this, straightening up. 

“You can’t know that, you’ve never seen Jess!”

“Well  _ you’ve  _ never seen Hux!” 

“I don’t have to. I’m a lesbian, no guy is going to be cuter than my girlfriend.” She declared stubbornly, slumping back onto the counter.

“Whatever,” Ben rolled his eyes. “Agree to disagree?” They both knew from experience that’s the only way to settle the argument. 

“‘Kay.” Rey replied.

Ben pulled out his phone to check the time. “Oh. My shift’s over. Wanna grab something to eat?”

Rey rolled her neck and stretched, reaching her arms far above her head. “Sure.” 

After Ben’s coworker took over and they finally were walking out the door, Ben heard Rey mumble “my girlfriend’s still better.” Needless to say, no one got peace that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is tamakisemocorner so hit me up (hIT ME UP INSIDE) CAN'T HIT UP (HIT ME UP INSIDE) SAVE ME
> 
> i'm trash


End file.
